Resistencia
by Joshuakh
Summary: 6 meses después de la derrota de sonic the hedgehog a manos del Dr eggman,el mundo es un lugar a merced del Dr y sus creaciones roboticas,jake,nao y Adrián son tres jóvenes huérfanos que viven temiendo a ser gobernados por el tirano,al igual descubrir con ayuda de los demás podrás lograr todas tus metas incluyendo salvar el mundo del mal.
1. El comienzo

Capitulo 1 El comienzo.

Alguna vez te has preguntado que pasaria si lo unico que considerabas tu hogar por mucho, fuese destruido por un tirano con ambición de poder, y lo unico que queda es levantarse para luchar contra el enemigo

Eso fue lo que vivieron Jake the hedgehog, Nao the bear y Adrian the fox. Tres amigos huerfanos que lo único que tenian se les fue arrebatado,pero decidieron luchar por los demas y esta es la historia de como lo lograron con una ayuda inesperada.

0–0–0–0–0

-Ves algo- se escuchaba una voz hablar desde una fachada en mal estado -aun no- respondio otra voz con tono tranquilo -cre...creen que nos encuentren aqui- se oía una ultima voz con tono nervioso -no tranquilo vamos a estar bien lo prometo Adrian se tranquilizó un poco por la situacion -gracias Nao supongo que estoy algo nervi- -shh- interrunpio el erizo café -que ocurre Jake- pregunto algo confundida la osa -mira- hablo Jake mientras señalaba un hueco en la pared,atras del muro se lograban ver a dos super badniks acercandose ala fachada lentamente -Ok bien tomen todo lo que sea util y eh...- -pero- -si Nao- respondio Jake -no tenemos nada que buscar- el erizo miro alos lados recordando que eran huerfanos y no tenian nada,la soledad que llebaban teniendo desde hace mucho tiempo llego a hacerle pensar que ellos eran independientes ante cualquier cosa pero la realidad era que solo eran niños apenas adolecentes que no tendrian que vivir asi pero esa era la realidad de la cual nadie puede librarse ni escapar.

0–0–0–0–0

El largo pesamiento de Jake se quebranto al oir las pisadas de los robots cada vez mas cerca,este sonido abrumador fue tan fuerte que parecia toda la furia de un volcan activo,Jake sabia que si los encontraban tenian 2 destinos distintos,uno de ellos era ser destruidos por los robots y el otro era

ser capturados e enviados ala fortaleza de eggman que orbitava fuera del planeta de la cual habian escuchado historias sobre gente que iba ahi y ya no regresaba -Jake hay que irnos ya- -vamos Jake- Adrian y Nao le rogaban que decidiera que hacer -emm- la mente de Jake estaba bloqueada por completo hasta que otra pisada aun mas cerca por fin lo trajo de vuelta -claro- Jake recordo que abajo de la casa habia un tunel que descubrio hace poco,el cual conducia fuera de la ciudad -muy bien Nao,Adrian vamos a salir de aqui siganme- Jake condujo a sus amigos hacia el tunel -bien primero tu Nao luego Adrian y yo al ultimo- -Jake esto es seguro- Nao le dijo algo nerviosa -no te preocupes vamos a estar bien- le contesto el erizo con una gran sonrisa -ok- esto relajo a Nao quien empezo a avanzar atravez del tunel -muy bien Adrian tu sigues- -prometeme que vamos a estar bien Jake- pregunto

Adrian muy asustado -claro que si acaso te e mentido alguna vez -no- -vamos a estar bien lo prometo ahora entra en el tunel- Adrian tambien empezo a cruzar el tunel -bien ahora es mi turno- grito fuerte para que al otro lado sus amigos lo escucharan -muy bien 3...2...1- en ese momento los badniks empezaron a atacar la casa destrozando gran parte de el techo y las paredes haciendo que todo se viniera abajo.

0–0–0–0–0

Lejos de la ciudad Adrian y Nao vieron con horror la destruccion de la casa sabiendo que su amigo no pudo salir de ahi -tenemos que ir por el- dijo Adrian antes de salir corriendo -¡NO!- grito Nao tratando de detenerlo -no puedes volver- ambos amigos se abrazaron mientras brotaban lagrimas de sus ojos sin poder creer aun lo que estaban viviendo,pero cerca de la salida del tunel aparecio una sombra ambos amigos se asustaron ya que pensaban que se trataba de algun badnik pero al distinguirse mejor la imagen se alcanzo a ver a Jake quien te nia todo su atuendo maltratado y sucio aunque eso no importaba lo que importaba era que su amigo estaba vivo,ambos corrieron a abrazarlo con alegria -Jake que bueno que estes bien- -claro no los dejaria solos jamas- les dijo mientras los veia con una sonrisa -aun asi no vuelvas a asustarnos- le dijo Nao algo enojada -bien lo prometo- -chicos- -si Adrian- -adonde vamos a ahora- los tres callaron un segundo para pensar -ya lo tengo- dijo Nao -hay un cuartel general de la reistencia el cual da apoyo a sobrevivientes de ciudades afectados por el imperio de eggman a una milla de aqui- -muy bien esta decidido iremos ahi- dijo jake muy feliz de que almenos los tres sabrian a donde ir, y asi emprendieron el viaje sin saber lo que les esperaba en el camino.

 **Bueno chicos aqui termina el primer capitulo de el fanfict resitencia el cual es una historia basada en sonic forces usando a los personajes de sega y avatares como jake el cual es mi avatar o nao y adrian que son avatares de unos amigos que me van a ayudar a escribir los siguientes capitulos espero que les guste la historia y la disfruten sin nada mas que decir me despido**


	2. La bienvenida

**Hola gente aqui les presento el segundo capitulo,el cual tuve que pensarlo mucho ya que habia unas cosas de la historia de sonic forces que queria eliminar y otras que queria agregar o cambiar incluyendo el protagonismo de los personajes de sega** , **bueno sin mas preambulo comencemos.**

Mientras tanto en la ciudad que Nao habia mencionado se encontraba la base de la resistencia oculta varios metros bajo tierra para que las fuerzas de eggman no los encontraran -¡Ya no puedo aguantar mas,necesito saber si Sonic aun sigue con vida- -¡Tails! no podemos salir ya sabes lo peligrosa que puede ser la ciudad con el ejercito de eggman buscandonos -correre el riesgo no puedo seguir estando encerrado aqui mientras nuestro hogar se hace añicos- -si Sonic estuviera aqui el hubiera querido que nos ocultaramos -¡PERO NO LO ESTA O SI AMY!- la eriza vio la cara del joven zorro la cual reflejaba tristeza a tal punto que las lagrimas brotaban de su cara de manera rapida -entiendo yo tambien lo extraño- contesto Amy ante la mirada aflijida de Tails -claro que (no) lo entiendes verdad,yo estube ahi mirando como lo golpeaban y tambien de como se lo llevabán en una nave,desde eso siempre me e preguntado por que no hice nada para ayudarlo -bien- -ehh- -es un motivo noble que hasta Sonic ubiera desidido hacer,no te detendre -gracias por entender Amy- diciendo estas ultimas palabras ambos se dieron un abrazo -cuidate- -lo hare- despues de eso dejaron de abrazarse y Tails se puso en marcha para salir del cuartel general -¡A espera toma!- Amy volteo a ver al zorro -¿Que es esto?- pregunto la eriza -supuse que van a necesitar ayuda asi que e actualizado mi traductor de wisp para que pidan su ayuda en la batalla- -gracias Tails suerte- asi ambos se despidieron para tomar cada quien su camino.

0-0-0-0-0

Mientras tanto en otro lugar... -Nao falta mucho,llevamos caminando mas de una hora- decia Jake con una voz exasperante -¿enserio? llevas preguntandome eso desde hace casi una hora- contesto enojada la osa -lo siento es solo que ya hemos caminado bastante sin un descanso- le contesto el erizo -si no podriamos descansar- dijo Adrian con una cara de cansancio - tranquilos solo un poco mas y habremos llegado, ademas la ruta larga a evitado que nos hayamos encontrado con cualquier badnik- -bueno creo que tienes razón- dijo Jake dandole la razon a Nao -Asi que... cuanto falta- de la nada Nao paro de caminar acto seguido volteo a ver a sus amigos -Jake podrias subir a ese arbol- dijo la osa mientras señalaba un arbol especifico,sin dar rodeos Jake subio ala copa del arbol ya que confiaba en su amiga por ser su compañia ademas de Adrian y tambien por que era una persona lista -cuidado- dijeron sus 2 amigos mientras veian la subida larga de su compañero -lo tendre no se preocupen- al llegar a la copa vio la ciudad a lo lejos,la vista fue acompañada por un atardecer el cuál tambien daba a antender el nombre de la ciudad el cual era **sunset heights** la vista tan hermosa deja sin palabras a Jake -¡Jake todo esta bien!- preguntaron sus amigos -si- -ya llegamos- -pregunto Adrian -si esta ciudad es maravillosa- -pues que esperas baja- Jake bajo por el tronco del arbol a gran velocidad que nadie vio cuando llego al suelo -bien ya llegamos,Nao obiamente nunca dude de ti- -gracias- contesto Nao con una sonrisa.

0-0-0-0-0

Creian que la ciudad estaria desolada,abandonada o completamente destruida pero para su sorpresa todo el lugar estaba abitado por personas o mas bien animales y las casa apenas estaban dañadas lo cual animo a los tres guerfanos de ver a alguien mas despues de mucho tiempo -ahora que estamos aqui ¿por donde empezamos?- pregunto Jake -creo que seria mas facil si le preguntamos a alguien no creen- dijo Nao - si pero hay mucha gente a quien podriamos pedirle ayuda- -a la resistencia Adrian- dijo el erizo café,los tres amigos decidieron preguntar a un joven gato de color anaranjado que caminaba tranquilo por ahi -disculpe- -ehh- -podria decirnos donde esta el cuartel de la resistencia- preguntaron -bueno yo... -por favor somos huerfanos y no tenemos a donde ir- le suplico Nao,al ver al joven detenidamente Jake noto que el gato portaba un uniforme con el simbolo de la resistencia el cuál era una estrella a la mitad -tu eres un soldado de la resistencia verdad- dijo el erizo tan energetico -si lo soy- -entonces puede ayudarnos no?- el gato miro con tristeza a los tres amigos viendo que llebavan sobreviviendo durante mucho tiempo -bien los llevare al cuartel pero no se emocionen al ver quienes conforman la resistencia ok- -¡SI! dijieron los tres mientras acentian con la cabeza -enton...- de la nada las alarmas de la ciudad empiezan a sonar advirtiendo la cercania de una flota de eggman soltando robots fuera de la ciudad -quedense aqui o escondanse si es necesario,ok ahora regreso- dijo el soldado mientras ordenaba a las tropas,en medio de la confusion los tres siguieron las ordenes del soldado y se escondieron cerca de unas cajas en un callejon,los robots estaban destrozando la puerta mientras el ejercito trato de defenderla pero no sirvio de nada las maquinas habian entrado,los soldados restantes pidieron apoyo de la resistencia el cual fue atendido por la agencia de detectives chaotix los cuales empezaron a acabar con los robots de una manera indiscriptible al verlo Jake,Nao y Adrian se quedaron sin palabras,parecia que los chaotix acabarian con el ejercito pero si lo hicieran no serviria de nada ya que si la nave siguiera de pie nada evitaria el avance de los robots -¡vector la flota a un sobrevuela la ciudad!- -¡ya lo se espio umm... espera ya lo tengo hay un cañon al centro de la ciudad un disparo en la nave y boom¿pero quien podria dispararlo?- Jake al ver la situación decide tomar una desición la cual era armarse de valor y disparar la maquina -Nao,Adrian ahora vuelvo- -¡NO Jake- el erizo salio corriendo hacia el arma cargandola,apuntandola con cuidado ya que solo contaba con un tiro -por favor que funcione ¡FUEGO!- el disparo dio en el núcleo de energia haciendo volar toda la flota ademas de los robots que calleron a pelear haciendo un gran estruendo -Jake estas bien- -yahoooo eso fue increible- dijo el erizo con una expresion de alegria -oye tu- Jake oyo una voz tras de el -tu disparaste esa cosa- pregunto el cocodrilo con una expresion fria -si fui yo- contesto algo nervioso al ver esa mirada -pues ese fue el mejos disparo que alguien hibiera hecho- -totalmente de acuerdo fue increible Jake- -gracias- -oye gente como ustedes nos hace falta quisieran unirse a la resistencia para ayudarnos a salvar el mundo- -¿claro?-.

 **Parece que nadie esperaba ese disparo nisiquiera un grupo de profesionales como los chaotix** **,mientras Tails decidio salir y cuidarse por su cuenta al igual descubrir si su mejor amigo sigue vivo,apenas las historias se empienzan a entralazar unas con otras solo queda ver** **si** **la esperanza volvera a brillar**

 **Capitulo 3 Luz de esperanza**


	3. Capitulo 3

**La historia continua** **en Resistance...** **Bien explico quise corregir el fanfic en algunos fallos que tuvo como ortografia y otros detallitos,esto no significa que dejaré de escribir la historia si no que volvera a ser publicada como Resistance solo es un cambio que queria hacer para mejorar la experiencia de leer esta historia.**


End file.
